My Heart For A Kingdom
by TheyKilledAlice
Summary: Sequel to 'Am I Just Your Problem': Marshall & PB have finally realised their mutual feelings, but PB's wish to keep it on the downlow irks Marshall to no extent. Next to having trouble struggling with his conflicting emotions, an unexpected visitor complicates everything even more. Will their love be able to overcome the trials awaiting them? (BL: MarshallxPB)
1. It's Complicated

**Chapter 1. It's Complicated**

It only took a few seconds for Marshall Lee's eyes to adjust to the darkness. Besides him lay a candy-coloured royal, fast asleep, his chest slowly going up and down. Clothes were scattered across the bedroom, crumpled witnesses of a night filled with passion and desire.

He stretched out his hand and cupped Gumball's cheek, which had a lovely rosy colour. For a moment it seemed the other boy was going to wake up but an incoherent mumbling was all that came out of the prince's mouth before nuzzling up to Marshall and returning to his previous state of rest. The vampire king just sat there in the dark for a while, watching his cute lover. He noticed that Gumball's lips were still a bit swollen from all the rough kisses they had endured. Marshall felt the corners of his mouth creep up in a self-satisfying smile, when a glance at the window urged him to leave the warm, comfortable bed and put back on all of his clothes.

Carefully and very reluctant to do so, he removed Gumball's arm from around his waist and snuck out the comfortable bed. Having to leave in the middle of the night was kind of a drag, but the sun would rise soon, which would make it very difficult to leave without attracting attention. With a silent and exasperated sigh the dark-haired vampire collected all of his clothes, which were surprisingly difficult to find – how did his socks manage to get under the wardrobe across the room? Marshall shrugged. His mind had been completely preoccupied with getting the damned clothes that formed a barrier between him and Gumball out of the way, not caring about the near-quest he had to go on afterwards in order to retrieve them again.

A quick look at prince Gumball's desk incited a spark in the vampire king's eyes. If he had to depart from his lover in the middle of the night, it was only common courtesy to at least leave a note. He placed it on the still warm spot he had occupied a few minutes ago, making sure that the bubblegum prince would definitely find it when waking up. He allowed himself a gentle but chaste kiss on Gumball's forehead, any more and he wouldn't be able to control himself. A small smile spread across the prince's face. "Don't go making faces now Bubba, it only makes it harder for me to leave", the vampire boy whispered. Out the window he floated, the sky already a soft grey instead of the dark black Marshall had grown accustomed to. "Better hurry home", he muttered.

* * *

The dark-haired boy huffed as he finally reached the door of his cave house. Outside the first rays of sunlight warmed the earth, dispelling another night. It had been close, too close. In all honesty, he hated how he had to sneak out of the Candy Palace when everyone was fast asleep. But there was no other way. Gumball had been very specific, the nature of their relationship could not be exposed.

_Really, what's the big deal? Love is love, right? Nobody should be judging us. And if they do… well, I can always make them disappear…_

Unfortunately the pink-haired prince was not as flexible in his thinking as Marshall. As always, rules and tradition came before everything else, even the boy he claimed to love. Whenever the vampire king tried to bring up the subject, the royal would tense up, colour draining from his face. In a strained voice he would say: "This is not the time to be talking about these things, Marshall Lee". At that point, the dark-haired boy usually dropped the subject, not wanting to upset Gumball any more.

He had known the prince long enough to understand that when it came to feelings, the pink boy had problems dealing with them. Having lived a constricted life as the ruler of Candy Kingdom, always having to put emotions aside and sacrificing himself for the greater good, had left Gumball incapable of expressing himself clearly. Whereas Marshall lived according to desire and passion, Gumball lived according to rules and rationality, the only things that made sense to him. The vampire shook his head softly: "He just needs more time. Just a little bit more time." It was a lie he told himself time and time again, for several months by now. And still there was not a single sign of change. It was vexing in a way. The vampire lord longed to openly declare their relationship, scream it from the Candy Palace's rooftop. No more secrets, no more sneaking out, just him and Gumball being able to be themselves. But for the prince this seemed too difficult a concept to accept. As always, he was more worried about what others would think and feel, not realizing that the one he was hurting most was the person who shared his bed, and had to leave it because of stuck-up rules and society's expectation.

_It's not fair._

Thinking about it any longer was not going to provide him with a satisfying answer and would only result in a wrecked brain.

"Life isn't fair, Marshall Lee. Hasn't anyone ever told you that?" he muttered grimly. Out of habit he searched for his bass, finding it on the sofa in the living room, together with some lyric sheets he had been working on before Gumball had called him – in a shy voice, stammering – if he wanted to 'hang out'. It had become a sort of code for them, a secret hidden within a seemingly ordinary message of which only they understood the real meaning.

As he floated above the sofa, aimlessly plucking the strings of his guitar, he thought back to the time he had pushed the candy floss prince down, right here on this very sofa. No matter how many months had passed, Marshall could not entirely forget what had happened that night. Nor could he forgive himself. The images were burned in his memory: Gumball, tears streaming down his face, curled up in a ball in order to protect himself, trembling. He had seemed so fragile, so broken. He swallowed a few times to get rid of the lump that had formed in his throat.

Never did he want to return to that time. Never. Especially not after he had tasted the pink prince's sweet fragrance, intoxicating him more with every bite he took. And that is why he complied to Gumball's wish, and kept silent about his own feelings. Because if the prince started hating him, he would not know what to do anymore.

He had once tried to end his life and would not be standing here if it were not for Fionna. Reminiscing the attempt, he distractedly ran his fingers over the skin of his arms. It had not been a pretty sight. The blisters and black skin had scarred his arms for weeks. For once the vampiric ability to heal abnormally fast had come in handy. Not a single trace of the sun's scorching rays was left. Ironically enough, what was supposed to be his end, had been the start of a new life, a life where he could hold Gumball in his arms. Ever since dating him, Marshall had discovered so many new things, no only about the prince but also himself. Feelings he had never imagined even residing in him filled him with glee and every day was pure bliss. Well, except for the secrecy of his relationship with the candy floss king of course, but he was willing to overlook that for now. Marshall Lee, Vampire King and future ruler of the Nightosphere, was perfectly and utterly happy.

* * *

**A/N: I have returned with a sequel. A this point I'm not completely sure where to go with the story, and the upcoming finals will prevent me from actively uploading (but I'll try).**

**Rated 'T' for now because I swore never to write a sex scene again (not that my first attempt was actual 'M'-rating worthy)**

**Anyways, enjoy (and sorry for the slow start, the drama will commence shortly)**


	2. Third Wheel

**Chapter 2. Third Wheel**

When Marshall heard the echo of footsteps entering his cave, he immediately knew who was to be expected. There was only one person brave enough to step onto his domain, and do it with so much noise – Fionna. Before he could even make his way to the door, it swung open with a bang, revealing a beaming smile on the Adventurer's face. "Yo, I've come to visit, Marshall", she said gleefully while bumping the vampire's shoulder. "Hey Fi", Marshall greeted, "as joyful as always, I see." It was almost impossible for this girl to be sad, sometimes he wondered if she even could feel down the dumps – until he remembered the time she pulled him out of the sunlight, tears rolling down her face.

_I'm so sorry, Fionna. I'll never let you feel something like that again, I promise._

His grim thoughts were interrupted by the enthusiastic waving of Fionna's hand in front of his face. "Why so glum, chum?" she grinned, her teasing probably a way to cheer him up.

"I-It's nothing, I was sorta lost in thoughts for a sec. Anyways, what brings you to my fantastic abode?" He stretched his arms as he gestured to the narrow hallway they were standing in.

The girl shook her head with a chuckle: "Isn't it supposed to be humble abode?"

"Hey, when you look as good as me, there's nothing to be humble about", he winked before turning around to the living room. Fionna naturally followed, muttering: "That's Marshall for you, alright".

Fionna leaned against the dinner table, subtly passing off the offer of sitting on the terribly uncomfortable couch Marshall displayed in his room. "I don't intend to stay long, I was just wondering if you wanted to come hang out with me and Gumball."

It had been a while since the three of them had spent time together – all the while he and the prince had their fair share of 'quality time', but those activities were not the kind where they could include Fionna.

"Yeah sure", he answered cheerfully, "I'll come with – just gotta go and grab the necessary supplies. Give me ten seconds."

As Fionna started counting down with a loud voice, Marshall rushed upstairs to grab his umbrella, his favourite long-sleeved plaid shirt and a pair of worn-down black boots which gave off a real 'bad boy'-vibe, exactly the look he was going for.

"Three… two…" it sounded downstairs. Hastily he put everything on before dashing towards the living room.

"I'm here," he puffed slightly out of breath, "done."

"Geez, what took you so long? You must be getting old," the blonde said jokingly.

Marshall flashed a grin: "Now don't get cheeky brat, I've suckerpunched people for less." He rolled up his sleeve to reveal the outlines of a well-defined muscled arm.

The blonde glanced at it, quite unimpressed, before looking the vampire defiantly in the eye. "Bring it on."

A hand ruffled her fringe sticking out of the white bunny hat she was wearing. "Maybe some other time", he laughed, "we can't let the good gentleman wait now, can we?"

The sun was mainly hidden behind clouds, but Marshall took no risks when going outside. He had experienced first-hand how the sun could burn, and he was not much of a masochist.

_I'm more the type to tease others, especially when I like them. _

"You seem to be in a good mood yourself today, Marshall", Fionna commented, a reply to his earlier remark.

He absentmindedly shrugged. "Aren't I always?" the rhetorical reply sounded. It was then that the white cotton bag in Fionna's hand caught his attention, as he could hear the soft jingling of rocks every time it moved. "What's that?" the vampire inquired curiously.

Fionna lifted up the bag, showing its contents. Inside some strangely-shaped objects, which Marshall thought to be gems, sparkled with a crimson shine.

"The reason I was up so early, it was a quest given to me by Gumball. It wasn't much of a quest really, I only had to defeat three weak-ass monsters to get it." Her shoulders slumped a bit. "He should give me some more challenging ones you know", the blonde pouted.

Marshall snickered: "That's so typically you. I'm sure if you'll ask him, Gumball will give you a real treat."

"I sure hope so. Ever since Cake and Lord Monochromicorn went steady, we spend less and less time together." A soft sigh escaped her lips. "It gets lonely sometimes."

Marshall felt sorry for the blonde girl. He understood her feelings, knew how terrible it was to be left out and at the same time felt guilty for not spending enough time with her. He wrapped one arm around her shoulder endearingly, pulling her partly under his umbrella. "No worries Fi, you can always come and chill with me", the vampire comforted her, "and besides… isn't there someone you're interested in as well?" He raised an eyebrow as a suggestive smile crept on his face.

This startled Fionna and she looked up at Marshall, wondering. "Wha-what do you mean by that?"

The smile grew wider as he explained: "Some birdy told me how you and Flame Prince seem to be spending an awful lot of time together."

Fionna diverted her head, blushing. She struggled to get out of Marshall's grip, but he just tightened his arm more, almost holding her in a deadlock.

"It's not like that!" she cried embarrassed before stomping hard on Marshall's foot. In an act of surprise he released her and she ran ahead, pointing at the Candy Palace in order to change the subject. "Look, we're here."

"Fi, that was foul play." Marshall rubbed the painfully throbbing toe.

"Since when do you play fair, Marshall Lee?" the blonde girl smugly answered.

The vampire smirked, admitting defeat: "You've got a point there."

* * *

They found prince Gumball in his science lab, where he spent most of his time conducting experiments. Jars and tubes were filled with colourful liquids, papers with formulas and graphs spread across the table and at the end of it, a busy looking pink prince too preoccupied to notice he had company.

Marshall gestured Fionna to be quiet as he silently crept behind the prince's back. Fionna barely managed to supress a giggle, having caught on the devious prank the vampire was planning. Softly two pale hands rested on Gumball's shoulders, gripping them tightly. Marshall moved in closer, until his lips were almost pressed against the candy prince's ear, who was so caught up in his activity he did not even feel how cold hands put pressure on his body.

"HEEEEEY BUUUBBAAAA!" it resounded loudly in Gumball's ear. Surprised, the tube with rosy liquid fell from the royal's hand onto the floor, where it shattered into pieces.

"Oh no", the prince cried out, carefully picking up the glass while waving away some smoke that escaped from the evaporating puddle. He stopped mid-way in his tracks, finally realising there were others in his laboratory.

"Ah, hello Fionna", he smiled from across the room upon seeing the blonde, "and Marshall? What are you doing here?" He made that last question sound as if Marshall's presence was more than inconvenient. Before the dark-haired vampire could open his mouth however, Fionna explained: "I invited him since you were gonna do it anyway later, right? Thought it'd be fun to get the three of us together."

Gumball nodded slightly. _Why does he feel uncomfortable? Did I do something wrong? Oh glob, I shouldn't have startled him like that, he's probably pissed because that tube broke – well, it's not like that was __**entirely**__ my fault but…_ Marshall's inner stream of thought was stopped by Gumball embarrassedly scratching the back of his head. "It's not ready yet, but I guess the surprise is ruined now…" Too shy to meet the vampire's curious eye, Gumball turned to Fionna instead: "Did you bring the items I asked you to?" he inquired.

Triumphantly she held up the bag filled with gems, rocking it for emphasis. She smiled: "It wasn't hard at all, you should give me something more difficult next time." Gumball retrieved the bag, emptying it in one of his strange machines. "Thanks, I'll keep it in mind. Oh, you might want to plug your ears for a moment", Gumball warned the others before pressing a yellow button on the side of the machine. A horrible noise followed, rocks were grinding against each other until there was nothing but dust left. A few seconds later the screeching stopped, and the prince signalled it was safe to unplug their ears.

"Just what in glob's name are you doing this time?" Marshall asked, believing it to be another one of Gumball's 'sciency' experiments he did not nor wanted to understand. But instead of the usual lengthy speech the other boy would have started by now, he was met with a curt reply: "You'll see in a minute".

The prince gathered all of the dust in a bowl which contained a creamy substance and started mixing them together. Not understanding what exactly was going on, both Marshall and Fionna stood there waiting for Gumball to start talking again. A few minutes passed before the prince exclaimed: "Alright, that should do it!" A soft 'ding' could be hurt at the same time. Excitedly Gumball clapped his hands. "Right on time."

Fionna and Marshall looked at each other before shrugging their shoulders simultaneously. _"Who knows what's going on in that head"_ they seemed to say without words. A delicious sweet scent filled the air as Gumball opened the oven he kept in his laboratory – as he claimed 'for science'- and pulled out a plate filled with creampuffs. Fionna delightedly jumped up: "That smells devine, Gumball!", inching closer to the freshly baked puffs.

"Don't touch them yet", Gumball warned the blonde, ticking her on the eager fingers reaching for a puff, "they're still hot, and not quite finished."

The prince pulled out a big syringe which he had filled with the mixture he made earlier, and inserted it in the puffs. The colouring of the cream inside changed from a pasty white to a deep, ruby red. Marshall licked his lips as he saw the appetising puff, his stomach audibly rumbling.

After finishing up the cream puffs, Gumball called for Peppermint Maid, telling her it was time for tea. She obliged and made preparations immediately.

"Sooo…", Marshall said after they sat down for hot tea and fresh puffs, "this was a surprise?" He could discern a faint blush upon Gumball's cheeks as the boy answered: "Yeah, you see, I was reading last night about these gems that could be used to flavour pastry when grinded. The powder, when used in for example cream, can intensify the flavour up to ten times as much. So then I thought, if I could find some red ones I could use them – since you suck the red out of things – to bake creampuffs that are more satisfying than my previous attempts."

Marshall felt his chest constricting. _How can you be so friggin' adorable? _Gumball embarrassment was infectious, and soon the vampire felt the need to cover his face with a creampuff before anyone could see how he had reddened. "It's delicious, Gumball, thanks," he managed to get out. That was certainly no lie, the puffs were absolutely divine. The red texture filling his mouth was devilishly sweet, almost honey like, with an extra aroma which was hard to classify.

Fionna wholeheartedly agreed, as she reached out for another one: "These are sooo yummy!" Marshall stole it before Fionna could grab onto it. "Oi, haven't you heard the prince, they're for me, Fi. You can eat the regular ones."

"But these taste so much better!" the blonde hastily replied, attempting to take back what rightfully belonged to her. The vampire reflexes were quicker, and all Fionna held in her hand was a dried up puff, all the flavour sucked out by two piercing fangs.

This time it was Gumball's turn to act as an intermediate. "Easy, easy, I can always make them again." Aided by Gumball's placating gestures, both parties agreed to call a truce and just enjoy the rest of the puffs.

Having filled their stomachs with as much of the creampuffs as possible, both Fionna and Marshall got up and ready to leave.

"Thanks for the treat, Gumball", the blonde smiled, licking some remaining cream off her lip.

Marshall joined in: "Yeah, thanks, it was awesome." He then inched closer to the prince, putting his hand casually on Gumball's shoulder and muttered in a soft voice, a smirk sliding over his face: "Did you get the message I left?"

His words had immediately a desired effect. Brightly blushing, Gumball glanced over to Fionna, who was humming happily while skipping around – a consequence of the huge amount of sugar she consumed. "Marshall", he said embarrassed, pulling the vampire closer as to hide his red cheeks from the public eye, "stop teasing me!"

Laughing, the vampire put an arm around the prince, slightly poking the prince's side with his other hand: "Eeh, but that's the only way I get to see you blush so cute – no wait", he interjected, "there is one other way…" The grin on his face was now on the border of lecherous and the raised eyebrows left no place for mistake.

"Is this the only thing you think of?" Gumball asked, as he tried to supress last night's memories.

Marshall put his lips against the pink boy's ear: "What, you don't? We're men after all right?"

Before Gumball could retort that comment, Fionna popped up, hyped up from the sugar. "Gumball, Marshall, I've gotta go now but it was great. I missed this", she added sincerely, "and I'm glad you two get along so well nowadays! I mean, you used to fight all the time, but I'm happy you're so chummy now. Anyways, gotta run, Cake is expecting me." With that she stormed out of the castle at an amazing speed, leaving two of the most powerful creatures in all of the land of Aaa baffled.

"Do you think she… knows?" asked Gumball after a few moments of awkward silence. A slight shrug was the only answer the black-haired vampire gave. "Maybe not all of it, but Fi is not stupid. Anyways, don't worry okay, it's not like she'll tell even if she knew."

The prince nodded, looking a bit uncomfortable.

_Ohoh, he's thinking about what others will think of him, isn't he?_

Reluctantly Marshall let go of Gumball, increasing the distance between the two. The prince twitched when he noticed, and with a tinge of sadness in his eyes he looked up at Marshall.

"You don't have to…" Gumball softly spoke, leaving the rest of his words hanging in the air between them.

The vampire stretched out in an attempt to break the tension.

"No, no, it's time for me to go home anyway. Again, thanks for the tea, Bubba. I'll see you tomorrow."

He put on his most comforting smile, hoping the prince would not notice the strain in the vampire's cheeks as he clasped his jaws tightly together.

Gumball looked like he wanted to say something more but swallowed his words and simply nodded. "Tomorrow then," he confirmed, as if it was something precious.

Quickly the vampire king turned around, floating outside with the umbrella tightly clasped in his hand. As soon as he heard the heavy doors of the castle close with a thud, he gave in to the surge of anguish he felt, putting so much force in his grasping fists that the umbrella broke like a fragile twig.

_Curse. Well, the sun is setting anyway, so it's not like I needed it anymore._

* * *

The road home was tedious and Marshall could not wait to get home. He tried to distract himself from the thoughts that kept raging through his head, repeating themselves infinitely. It was useless. Hopefully sleep would be more merciful on him.

It was when he opened the door to his house that a feeling of discomfort crept along his spine. Something was amiss.

_Someone is here. _

Ready to attack whoever dared to break into his house, Marshal heightened his senses and silently shuffled in the direction of his kitchen. A faint sound could be heard, as if someone was rummaging through his… fridge? With a muffled thud, the door of the refrigerator closed and a lamp in the living room flickered on. "You", Marshall whispered bitterly, eyes still wide from the surprise, "what are _you_ doing here?"

A sweet voice greeted him, ignoring the biting tone in the dark-haired boy's voice: "Hello, Marshall. It really has been too long." She simply stood there, leaning against the doorway, taking bites of the sandwich in her hand.

"Did you miss me?"

* * *

**A/N: Yes, finally. Second chapter down (it's the longest one I've written up until now).**

**Newt up is the events recounted from Gumball's perspective (cause that's how I roll) but those of you who are familiar with Adventure Time surely know who came to pay Marshall a visit.**

**So it begins.**


	3. A Spoonful of Sugar

**Chapter 3: A Spoonful Of Sugar**

Birds were joyfully singing outside Gumball's bedroom, denoting the start of what looked like another sunny and pleasant morning. However, the prince's mood did not match the spirited birds outside when he felt the cold space beside him on his bed. Rationally he understood that Marshall had no choice but to leave before sunrise, both because of his condition and out of consideration for the candy prince. If there was someone in this twisted world that understood him, it was the vampire demon. A pang of guilt flung through his chest as he thought of how his own selfishness caused his beloved pain. Yet he could not bear the thought of their relationship being made public. Prince Gumball was first and foremost the ruler of Candy Kingdom and had to put the people before his own person. If ever word got out that he was intimate with the Vampire king and future ruler of the Nightosphere, war could easily break out. Both kingdoms were not on good terms, to say the least and the last thing Gumball wished for was another horrible war. He had witnessed its destructive powers first hand and until this very day several inhabitants of the land of Aaa, including Marshall and he, bore the scars of that time.

Gumball rubbed the remaining sleep out of his eyes and sat upright. It was too early to be thinking about such depressing matters. Besides, he had been prepared for mess ever since he realised his feelings for Marshall. Everything became complicated whenever that gorgeous vampire boy was involved. Involuntarily a small smirk lit up his face. When he stretched his arms - all the while ignoring the sore pain in his lower back - his hand came across a piece of paper on Marshall's side of the bed, making a crumpling sound as he hit it. Curiously Gumball took up the note. There, written in the familiar messy handwriting of Marshall, stood:

_Hey Bubba. You don't know how much I'd rather be here with you, waking up to that smile of yours._

Gumball's cheeks felt slightly heated as he read through the short note. Marshall was not in the habit of saying such sweet things, so his little message brought extra joy. Gumball clutched the note gently to his heart for a second, when he noticed the writing on the back of the paper. He quickly turned it around:

_But since I can't be with you, you'll just have to make do with the memories of last night. I for one won't forget your especially sweet moans and the way you kept begging for more. You were great._

_Marshall L._

Red as a beet Gumball crumpled the paper into a ball and threw it towards the floor. This was so typically Marshall. Gumball knew better than to give in to the vampire's teasing, but he could not stop the flow of memories of last night from surging to the surface of his consciousness.

Yesterday had been especially intense. Marshall had snuck in after distracting the guards at the gate, but Peppermint maid had almost ruined this perfect break-in by occupying Prince Gumball as he opened the door to his room to 'retire for the evening'. She had caught a glimpse of Marshall as he snuck past into the prince's bedroom. It had taken Gumball ages to assure her she was probably seeing things because of the late hour and lack of sleep. After a while the maid admitted that some business had kept her awake the last couple of days and wished the prince a good night's rest before retiring to her own quarters.

Relieved, Gumball closed the door and let out a sigh. All the while, the instigator of the whole mess was relaxingly laying on the bed, a satisfied grin plastered on his pale face.

"Marshall," the candy royal sighed yet again, "why the hell did you not just turn invisible?! Do you realise how wrong things could have gone if Peppermint Maid had caught you?"

The self-assured smile did not leave Marshall's face. "And where's the fun in that?" he shrugged. "The thrill is part of what makes this sneaking around business exciting. And don't even try to deny it, I can hear your heart performing a drum solo from here."

Gumball clutched his chest as the vampire seductively beckoned him closer, drawing him in with those bedroom eyes of his. "Now, my dear prince, I believe a reward of some sort is in order?" Unable to tear his gaze away, Gumball slipped into the opened arms welcoming him. Their lips found each other and the adrenaline still rushing through his veins urged him to deepen the kiss. As the kisses grew hotter, sounds of sucking and licking filled the air as they intertwined their tongues And fell into bed for a night filled with raging passion unlike ever before.

"Stop it!" the prince ordered his brain, frustrated by his apparent lack of self-control. There were other, more urgent things that required his attention. One thing in specific was of great importance this morning and for it to succeed he would need the help of Aaa's biggest adventurer. Fionna had let the pink prince know she would come early to the castle to hear him out about the special job he had in store for her.

"I'd better hurry", Gumball thought to himself after glancing outside. Knowing Fionna, she could barge in at every minute.

No sooner the idea had crossed his mind or he could hear the loud banging of the gates opening. Hastily he threw on his clothes and looked into the mirror. The faintest hint of dark circles could be noticed underneath his eyes - needless to say he had not slept much last night -but the blush from reading Marshall's note had subsided enough to not raise suspicion.

Three knocks on the door were followed by Peppermint Maid's high-pitched voice: "My prince, Fionna is waiting for you in the grand room."

"I'll be there in a moment."

* * *

"Hey Gumball", the blonde girl cheerfully greeted the prince. Playfully she added: "Hope I didn't wake you up", while pointing at the royal's rather dishevelled hair. Gumball scraped his throat and to nonchalantly fix his hairdo but soon gave up. "Nice to see you again, Fionna." He smiled at her. It had been a while since he last saw her, but from what he could see, she was as chipper as ever.

"Cake's not with you?" he inquired. Honestly he felt a little relieved. Cake was one of the few who knew the real nature of his and Marshall's relationship, and facing her after displaying such an embarrassing side of him would make the whole meeting quite awkward. Fionna shook her head a few time: "Recently she's been hanging out lots with Lord Monochromicorn, which is a bit boring for me. Don't get me wrong, I'm really glad she's happy, but I'm glad you've got something for me to do". She put on a brave front, but it was not difficult for Gumball to discern the loneliness behind her smile. He too had ignored the girl lately, too caught in his own world. "Right, Fionna, I was planning on holding a tea party today and I hoped you could get me a special ingredient. At this he opened the stuffy old book he had been holding. "You see, there is a certain crystal I need you to find. The book mentions only one finding place: a cave infested with monsters."

"That sounds right up my alley!" Fionna said, pulling the book closer to take a look at the picture of red crystal, shape like a diamond but with a dimmer shine to it. "When do you need it?"

"As soon as possible. Oh, and of course you're invited!" The blonde's face lit up. "Won't a tea party with just two be a bit lonely?" She then questioned.

Gumball nervously scratched his bed hair. Hopefully Fionna would not notice. "Well, I was thinking of inviting Marshall too..." he hesitantly began. Fionna enthusiastically nodded in agreement. "Great idea, it's been so long since we last hung out! I'd better get going, see you later!" Before Gumball could utter a goodbye, Fionna had already happily skipped outside. The prince could not help but be affected by her optimistic spirit. "Right, I'd better get to work too!" he chuckled, making his way to his sacred lab.

* * *

Marshall suddenly turning up in his lab was something Gumball had not prepared for. After the initial shock of the vampire's shout went away, the prince suddenly became aware of his sloppy appearance. His hair was as messy as it had been in the morning and the lab coat he wore was covered in stains of unknown origins. Embarrassed he looked away from Marshall, not really knowing what to say. Luckily Fiona's good spirits brought relief and got the conversation rolling. It was too bad the early arrival of the vampire king had ruined the surprise, but when he caught a glimpse of the gleeful smile on the dark-haired boy's face when he revealed the purpose of the ruby red crystals warmed Gumball's heart. It was great that for once he had taken the initiative to do something for his lover, who always had to adjust to the prince's wishes.

Too soon the time to say goodbye came. Even though they had met the evening before, he wished they could have been together even longer. At least the little tea party seemed to have bettered Fiona's mood. Or maybe the considerable amount of sugar was to blame. Either way, she was genuinely laughing right now and prince Gumball breathed a small sigh of relief. It was at that point that Marshall inched closer with a sly grin that did not promise anything good.

"Did you get the message I left?" he whispered just softly enough for Fiona not to hear it. An arm sneaked around his shoulders and the bubblegum prince could not help but feel awfully conscious about it, especially at the mention of last night's activity.

"M-Marshall", he muttered desperately, "stop teasing me!" His face seemed to be like an open book and as he saw the vampire amusedly snickering at his reddened cheeks, he pulled the dark-haired boy closer in order to hide the sight of it from the rest of the world.

" Eeh, but that's the only way I get to see you blush so cute – no wait, there is one other way…" Marshall replied shamelessly, his tone insinuating quite a lot.

Gumball was baffled at the ease these sort of things came to the vampire king. Where he himself was too reserved, Marshall Lee was too laid back. _What if someone overheard?_ the pink royal pondered. However, he could not really reprimand Marshall for his behaviour. He may be a tease, way too blunt about delicate issues and have absolutely not reserve - no one could say the vampire king was dishonest. Gumball himself had been witness of how much the other boy had sacrificed. And his honesty was something the prince could only admire.

_If only I was more like you._

"Geez, is this the only thing you think of?"

"What, you don't? We're both men after all right..."

Marshall's sentence died out at the sudden appearance of Fiona right in front of their noses.

"It's great that you two get along so well now!" Gumball had quite forgotten just how close he and Marshall had been standing, and forced a polite smile to form on his lips. After Fiona had dashed out if the castle, both boys remained silent for a moment, until Gumball could no longer hide his worry: "Do you think she… knows?" Cake may have said something to her or maybe she found on her own. The prince grew more nervous with every passing second.

_We can't be found out. We can't._

Carelessly the vampire beside him shrugged. " Maybe not all of it, but Fi is not stupid. Anyways, don't worry okay, it's not like she'll tell even if she knew."

Gumball could only nod quietly, some of the colour drained from his face. Marshall must have noticed how uncomfortable he had gotten, for he hastily removed himself from the prince. Suddenly Gumball felt as if an icy wall had come between the two of them. Even though the dark-haired vampire was right in front of him, he could not touch him.

I can never touch him.

The thought tugged painfully at his chest.

"Yoy don't have to..."

"It's alright", Marshall feigned a relaxed composure, stretching his limbs, " it's time for me to go home anyway. Again, thanks for the tea, Bubba."

_Glob, this is my fault, I'm so stupid._

"I'll see you tomorrow." The vampire king got his things and waved while making his way to the door. "Tomorrow then", Gumball carefully put emphasis on the word. It thawed the metaphorical wall a bit, the promise of tomorrow.

6

* * *

**A/N: I _finally_ did it. I wrote another chapter. Next one will (hopefully) follow soon. Let me know what you think of it, always appreciated :D**

Note to self: I need to stop using (obscure) references in my chapter titles.


	4. Unfortunate Visitor

**Chapter 4: Unfortunate Visitor**

"Miss you?" A voice that would send shivers down the Ice Queen's spine spit these words in the direction of the girl standing in the doorway.

_Although the term vermin would suit her a lot better._

Clearly impressed by the cold tone in which she was spoken to, the girl swallowed the last bite of her sandwich only with quite some effort. But soon enough a mask of confidence slid over her face again, smoothing over any sign of the earlier discomfort.

"My, my, what are you saying Marshie?" The girl replied in a sickening honeyed way, completely unsuited for her. "That's a bit rude, given the history we have."

"Ashley", Marshall angrily interrupted her before she could go further down memory lane, "why the hell are you here?" He still had a fist balled, ready to take a swing if the vampire girl managed to struck one more nerve. He would not even care that he would hit a girl. Ashley could hardly be considered one anyway.

Ashley slowly pushed herself from the doorway and approached the vampire boy despite his hostile attitude and the murderous glint in his eye. Swaying her hips in a desperate attempt to appear seductive she stopped right before Marshall and looked him right in the eye.

"What? Can't I come and visit my boyfriend" - Marshall's eye twitched slightly at the sound of that word – "to see how he's doing?"

A dry mocking laugh left the vampire king's throat. "Didn't you get the memo Ashley? We've been over for quite some time."

The girl was quick to reply: "Merely a tiny break."

"300 years is more than a tiny break, Ashley." The emphasis of that last comment was full of snide. "Don't you remember all the shit you put me through? Leaving you was one of the best decisions I made in my life!"

If Ashley was hurt by the words thrown her way, she managed to hide it masterfully.

"Marshie", she pleaded using that sugary tone again, "that's all in the past right? Sure we've had our ups and downs but both you and I know that I am the only one who understands you," - she playfully stroked his arm, but Marshall quickly pulled his limb out of her reach -" the only one who is right for you."

"You? Sorry to disappoint you honey, but I think you are delusional. We never belonged together. If you were to be the last person in the whole land of Aaa, I'd rather make out with a cactus."

It was obvious Marshall's stubborn denial of her advances irritated Ashley to no extent.

"You only say that because you've been pent up for too long. Just leave it to me, I'll completely satisfy you." At this she managed to sneak her arms around his waist, her hands trailing downwards. She did not expect for the vampire boy to quickly turn around and feel said boy's knee shoved in her stomach. Coughing and wincing in pain Ashley dropped to the stone cold ground.

"How could you?!" Ashley shrieked when the surprise left her face, "I'm a girl!"

Marshall looked down on her, the red of his eyes hardened as rubies, cold to the touch. Not a speck of warmth could be found in those eyes. Nothing of the kindness they once bore when looking at the same girl, now clutching her stomach.

"I beg to differ. You are merely some vixen from a past nightmare of which I hoped to be liberated."

Ashley's face contorted at these words and the mask she was able to uphold finally crumbled. "So what? You're saying there is someone else in your life or what? Please don't make me laugh Marshall Lee. Who could ever love you like I do? I am the only one for you because I know. I know how you destroy everything you touch. That's why I'm willing to forgive you and -"

"You forgive me? You're even more vain and stupid than I thought. Really, what did I ever see in you?"

Ashley had pushed herself off the ground, this time more careful to leave some distance between her and the dark-haired boy's well-aiming knee.

"Then who is it that understands you, Marshall, pray tell me. I've been watching you for some time now, and there is no one noteworthy you hang out with, except from that dumb blonde and that idiotic pussy prince."

"You leave my friends out of this."

"And what a lovely bunch of friends they are," Ashley grinned, faking innocence. "Isn't it nice of them to hang out with you, a vampire demon? I'm sure you have a lot of fun. But you know, Marshall, deep down you realize how different they are from you – from _us_."

The glimmer in the vampire boy's eyes betrayed the faintest hint of being shaken by those words. And Ashley, not breaking eye contact with him, saw the chance to push the dark-haired king closer to the edge.

"_Follow me back into the dark abyss of despair, Marshall Lee. This is where you belong_", her smile seemed to say.

"You and I can never walk into the sun like they do. But we are better, greater than them. We are immortals, Marshall. And you, you are our king. Merciless and craving for the red of blood." She sighed lovingly, as if remembering something good. "Those were the days. That is who you are. Not this weak shrimp you pretend to be in front of your 'friends' in order not to scare them. Would they still hang out with you if they saw your true strength? If they knew who you really are? If they knew you are a -"

"DON'T. SAY. IT." Marshall threatened. He already know which word was going to complete Ashley's sentence. It was a term he had often used. Yet, with the appearance of Fionna and Gumball, he had been able to close those dark thoughts away, somewhere far within himself. Why did the world have to test him by letting Ashley back into his now peaceful life?

Feeling victorious, Ashley came even closer to Marshall, believing his spirits almost broken. Carefully she lifted up his chin with the tip of her finger so she could gaze into those beautiful crimson eyes.

"Aah yes, that's the look I know and love. The look of complete dejection, void of all hope. Although I must admit that you wear the murderous glint in your eyes well. Look, I've got goose bumps. Reminds me of all the fun we used to have..."

"Please stop this, Ashley, before I have to throw up." He averted his eyes and put some distance between them again. There was still some fight left in him, he could not give in to the poisonous words the vampire girl breathed.

The crease between Ashley's eyebrows deepened. She had hoped that her mentioning their previous attachment would at least make him remember some of the affection he used to hold for her.

And it was true. Marshall had once truly loved this girl. Or at least he had thought it was love, but after breaking up with Ashley and falling for Gumball, Marshal finally realised there had never been anything in the first place. It was the feeling of being needed by someone that made him put up with all of Ashley's selfish requests and irresponsible deeds. The girl had, in a way, given him a sense of purpose in an immortal life. It was only after she had sold his favourite stuffed animal, the only memorabilia of his childhood, to buy some sort of stupid wand that the vampire gathered enough sense to leave this toxic relationship.

"How you have changed, Marshall Lee. I never knew you had become this weak. What would the others say if they saw their king like this?" She chuckled gleefully at the thought. Then she faced him again, excited. "Hey Marshie, I just got an idea that can make all of this okay again!" A cruel grin lit up her face: "Let's just get rid of them! No need to pretend anymore. I've got some great guys who are willing to do it if you don't want to dirty your hands. The blonde shouldn't be a problem, that fragile neck will snap easily and that gummy prince doesn't seem like he'll put up much of a fight either. Then we can be together again and all will be alright." She laughed as if she had just heard the greatest joke in the world, a high-pitched cackling that resounded in Marshall's ears.

It took him a few seconds to fathom what the girl had been saying.

_Sick. She is SICK! WHAT THE HELL_…

He murmured something under his breath. "What is it Marshie, I couldn't quite catch that last bit," Ashley asked in that honeyed voice again.

"… are you saying?"

He repeated himself, louder this time and with every passing moment his rage grew larger. Blood boiled in his veins and his vision went red. He could not see anything, but Ashley's words repeated in his head as if someone was constantly pressing 'replay'.

_The blonde… that fragile neck will snap easily … gummy prince doesn't seem … much of a fight _

Marshall lunged at her, his arm transformed into a giant claw and he pinned her at the wall.

Teary-eyed, the vampire girl desperately gasped for air, wriggling to escape the iron grip holding her prisoner. "Marshall…" she squaked, "why…"

As he looked at her, she visibly shrunk. Before her were the most fearsome eyes she had ever seen, and they bore right into her very core. They radiated an ominous light and all Ashley could see was red. It was too blinding, but she could not turn away from it, her throated being punctured by the tips of a claw.

A raspy sound left the vampire king's throat: "Kill, kill, kill, kill." Like a mantra, he repeated that word over and over again. Fearing for her life Ashley begged Marshall to let her go, but her desperate pleas were drowned out by the boy's roars. She mustered all the strength she had left.

"YOU MONSTER!" Ashley shouted from the top of her lungs. Immediately she felt how the claw loosened its grip. The lights in Marshall's eyes dimmed, and his arm regained its original form. But the anger was still there, and he only barely managed to control it.

In a voice, so devoid of emotion he could be reporting the weather he said: "You touch them, and I will destroy you. Every single one of you."

Ashley was clutching her throat, crawling on the ground to get further away from him. Never before had she seen the vampire king lose control like that. It was frightening and at the same time magnificent. If she could somehow manage to get a hold of him and make him listen to her as he did once before… imagine the possibilities.

The train of her thoughts helped her get over the shock from being nearly shredded to bits and once she found footing, she was more determined than ever to get Marshall back.

"I can't understand why you would go such lengths for them. They are different from us, Marshall, and being with them will only hurt you."

"They are indeed different. But that does not mean we can't hang out or have fun. Different is okay. That is what you don't get, Ashley. Not everyone has to fit into the same mould. A world like that would be a globawful place."

"They will never accept you like –"

"They already do." A gentle smile slid over Marshall's face as he reminded the warmth he felt as his arms embraced Gumball, and the cheerful laughter of Fionna during one of their silly competitions.

A strike of jealousy hit Ashley as she saw the kindness on Marshall's face. "_Marshall is MINE._"

"Please, don't make me puke. You almost sound in love! If it's the blonde you're after then I've got some bad news for you, 'cause she's with that flame weirdo most of the time."

"Why would I go after Fionna..." Marshall confusedly asked, not realising his slip of the tongue.

Stunned Ashley looked at him: "Not the blonde? Then wo?" As the realisation dawned upon her, her eyes widened: "I-It can't be true, tell me it isn't true... I  
heard you got all chummy with that pink trash but to actually- you, the proud vampire king, are allowing that by your side? You've gone mad...tell me it's all a sick joke. ANSWER ME MARSHALL!"

_I am an idiot._

In one moment of thoughtlessness he had given away what he had been trying so hard to hide: his true feelings for Gumball. Now that the secret was out, he could no longer deny it. He did not want to. Ashley could think all she liked, it did not matter to him, as long as she would just stay away. And perhaps knowing that Marshall was close to Gumball for the majority of the time would make her abandon her crazy plans.

"Hardly."

He could see the look of disbelief on her face. He truly had rendered her speechless. Without saying anything, she hurriedly left the room, running out the cave until she was out of sight.

Marshall crashed down on his couch. Today truly had been exhausting.

* * *

"I assume you are here to report?" a stern voice inquired.

Two eyes gazed down upon the tear-stained face of a vampire girl on her knees. The figure shrouded in darkness patiently waited for the girl to stop snickering, and start talking.

Ashley nodded, wiping her tears away with a quick movement of her arm. Instead she creased her brow: "They have taken him from us, Your Majesty. That rotten candy prince has him wrapped around his little finger."

"Candy prince? Prince Gumball? How distasteful," the haughty figure remarked.

"Don't worry dear, we will make sure that our son sees his mistake. Proceed with the second plan," she added, looking at one of the guards near the door. He nodded, and immediately left the room.

Two perfectly red lipstick lips formed a soft smile: "Bad little boy, it is time for you to come back home."

* * *

**A/N: Finally! I'm in the middle of exams, so what better way to procrastinate than finally continuing my story?**

**I took the liberty of creative writing to change 'Ashe go-make-me-a-sandwich' to 'Ashley-I-Am-Seriously-Deranged' since it fits the story (and I love crazy characters - maybe I've been watching too much Mirai Nikki).**

**Tune in later for a touching reunion between a son and his mother, and in the meantime thank you for faves, follows and reviews!**


	5. Secret You Keep

**A/N: It has been a while (see more at the end). Changed from 'T' to 'M' because they did the do (was not expecting it to happen). Why I decided to put myself through another sex scene is a mystery, consider it as a gift for not updating in months.**

* * *

**Chapter 5. Secret You Keep**

The following days, Marshall made sure to keep a close eye on Gumball. He knew Ashley was not one to make empty threats and even though the vampire king had scared her off for now, he could not shake the sinking feeling he would see that nasty face of hers again soon.

His even-more-than-usual clingy behaviour confused Gumball, but Marshall refused to let him in on the reason for this change of attitude. As long as the vampire was here to protect the bubblegum prince, there was no need to disclose the events that happened prior.

Gumball was prone to worrying, so Marshall refused to give his lover another reason for stress. That is what he told himself at least. But the dark-haired boy knew the real reason why he avoided the subject: explaining how Ashley had threatened his friends, would also entail explaining the relationship he used to have with the vampire girl, and he could really do without an argument about her.

It was inevitable that in the long life he had lived, there had been a few flings along the way. People he had used, people who were his 'lover' in name only. Those long decades he spent completely separated from Gumball, struggling with his surging feelings for the prince of the Candy Kingdom – it had been dark years. In those days, Marshall had given in to his primal instincts and lived a life drenched in red and violence. Those were the days Ashley graced his side, urging the dark-haired boy to cause more mischief, more chaos, to lose himself in the feeling of despair and power.

And Ashley had been the only one there. No mother to count on, since she was too busy ruling that stupid Nightosphere. No Simone, _no more_ Simone, since the wretched crown had completely transformed her into the Ice Queen at that point. No Fionna, no Gumball, no friends. Only Ashley.

Marshall heaved a deep sigh while watching the pink prince work on something sciency in his laboratory.

"…"

The crease between his eyebrows grew harsher the more he thought of the trouble appearance of Ashley, right when everything had finally settled down.

"Marshall?" Gumball softly inquired. The sound of his voice implied that the prince had tried to capture the attention of the other boy before, but failed.

Marshall distractedly shook his head: "Sorry, what?"

Only now his eyes focused on Gumball's face right in front of him, looking a bit worried at the vampire.

Ashley had occupied the vampire boy's mind recently, and to now simply have the prince within reach felt _intimate_.

_Glob, how long has it been?_

No longer thinking, he grabbed Gumball and pulled him closer. An inviting warmth spread from his chest as he wrapped his cold arms around the pink prince's waist and held him tight.

"Marshall-", prince Gumball muttered a bit surprised, "you're behaving stranger than usual lately." How sharp he was at the most inconvenient occasions. Of course the prince suspected the odd behaviour. Yet he did not pull away or protested, although Marshall knew he was feeling awfully embarrassed by the sudden gesture .

The vampire king buried his face in the nape of the other boy's neck. A pluck of dark magenta hair tickled Marshall as he nuzzled it. Gently he kissed the slender neck in front of him, over and over again, leaving a trail of skin touched by cool yet loving lips.

_This is where I am at ease._

A sudden tug at his own hair stopped the rain of kisses and once more he was confronted with a piercing gaze wherein only worry was to be spotted. The hands that had been around the vampire's waist crawled up and held his face in place. It was impossible to escape now.

"What's wrong, Marshall?"

The vampire answered, too quickly: "Nothing is wrong, Bubba, really."

Gumball frowned. "Don't try to lie to me."

Soon Marshall's own expression was a reflection of the prince's before him. "I'm not lying to you, Bubba, it really is none of your concern-"

"None of _my_ concern? So there is something you are not telling me," the pink prince deduced, interrupting the dark-haired denial.

_Curse! This really is not the time to be perceptive, Gumball._

Quietly the vampire king growled. This was exactly what he had been trying to avoid.

But the other boy's gaze was relentless and Marshall knew that the prince would get his way in the end. It was better to lay some of the cards on the table before pissing Gumball off.

Another deep sigh, and then Marshall started talking, trying to appear as casual as possible: "Fine. Let go of my face first, or I will be tempted to do other things." He attempted a grin, but even to him it felt twisted and forced.

Gumball did not seem to entirely appreciate the joke and released the dark-haired vampire from his grip.

Nonchalantly Marshall leaned against the table, smoothing his fringe. "A few days ago," he started hesitantly, "an old acquaintance of mine dropped by – unexpected." He quickly glanced at the pink prince, who was listening intently.

The vampire licked his lips and continued: "They, uh, I've known them before I became friends with Fionna and you, and before…"

_Before us._

"This acquaintance, do I perchance know them?" Gumball asked, his voice not betraying anything.

"No," the vampire shook his head, "you don't know them. They are from a period in my life I'd rather not recall." Disdain and sadness dripped into those final words, and Marshall had to supress the memories of those awful years.

Gumball nodded meekly, as if he understood.

_But you don't understand._

The prince cautiously asked: "What's their name?"

"Ashley."

For a split second Marshall could discern a slight shock going through Gumball's face, but in the blink of an eye it was smoothed over.

_Should I tell him – should I reveal the real nature of my relationship with her?_

"In those days, we were rather close", the dark-haired vampire admitted bitterly, "but after I realised how twisted a person she was I broke all contact and I hadn't heard from her in three hundred years. Then suddenly she appeared on my doorstep-"_ in my kitchen_ "- and she started to threaten you and Fionna." Marshall clenched his fist at the thought of what Ashley had said.

_The blonde shouldn't be a problem, that fragile neck will snap easily and that gummy prince doesn't seem like he'll put up much of a fight either._

"Cake is there to take care of Fionna, I told her to keep an eye on our adventurer, but you are alone. So I stay here and make sure you are okay."

A frown had again appeared on the prince's face: "Alone? Marshall, you seem to forget that I live in a castle with guards, and I am perfectly capable to take care of myself."

"A few bananas aren't going to stop her, Gumball. She's a vampire, like me, you don't know the things she is capable of doing!"

"I know self-defence Marshall, so I am pretty sure I can take on a girl, vampire or not."

Marshall was grabbing his head in frustration. Did the prince not understand how serious this situation could become? If it really had not been a big deal, if he really believed the candy prince could have managed, they would not be having this conversation.

"Ashley is not _just_ a girl. She is seriously deranged. Dangerous. You would not stand a chance against her alone, imagine if she brought a few of her friends over!" the vampire groaned.

Gumball was also on the verge of losing his temper. "Oh, I am sure she was not an ordinary girl, considering her _relation_ with you. She must be pretty great", he snubbed.

"Seriously?! _That_ is what you focus on right now? I just told you some looney is out to get you, and all you care is what she meant to me?" Irritation was spreading rapidly, and Marshall felt the rising urge to slam the prince again the wall. Hopefully the shock would set his priorities straight.

Gumball's face was a mask made of ice. "Maybe because this is the first time I heard about any of this," he crossed his arms to take a defensive stance, "Clearly you don't trust me enough to tell me anything and you selfishly decide I am too weak and need protection. What did she mean to you exactly or is that information I am not worthy of."

Marshall flinched at the words thrown at him as if it were daggers. The urge he had tried to supress to over and within second he had the prince slammed against the wall, holding on tightly to the pink boy's shoulders so he could not get away.

It all happened so fast Gumball needed to blink twice before he could understand what just occurred. "Wha-", he muttered, dazed.

"Do you want to know, prince Gumball?" Marshall spat out, his eyes glaring. "Then I will tell you. There was no one, no mother, no Simone, no you. No one. Except Ashley. She _accepted_ the monster that I am." Gumball twitched at the mention of that word, but decided to let the dark-haired vampire finish. The grip on his shoulder became tighter as a waterfall of memories flashed before Marshall's inner eye.

"I didn't live, I solely existed. Every day the same. Dark, dark thoughts and dark, dark deeds. It became better over time, it was better not to think too much about it. And Ashley was there for me. In some sick way she supported me and I felt as if she needed me too. She pushed through and told me she loved me. She told me that what I felt was love." A hint of sorrow came over the vampire, and what had looked so menacing a minute ago, now looked so fragile.

"I didn't know, Gumball", a shivering voice continued, "what love was until I met you. How dead I had been feeling inside – more than I actually was," he self-depreciatively added. "When she sold Hambo, something in me snapped and I finally let go of that poisonous thorn. I thought I had gotten rid of her, and her she is again." Dejectedly he let go of the pink shoulders had was holding, and softly laid his head on them.

Two warm, caring hands gently caressed the spider black hair. Soft lips fell upon the crown of his head in a soothing way. "I'm sorry", Gumball whispered, "I didn't know. I'm sorry."

For a while they stood there in silence, the only sound the soft breaths they took. Marshall lifted his head slowly, and locked eyes with the prince. Without another words their lips found each other, at first only brushing softly past each other, exchanging electrical shocks whenever they briefly touched. Marshall licked Gumball's lip enticingly, and the other boy willingly opened his mouth to invite Marshall in. Their lips locked in a fierce, almost battle-like kiss. It was a way to vent earlier frustrations and ignite the passion they had denied themselves for several days. Their breaths were more heated than usual and the intensity of their mouths clashing made it hard for the vampire to think. Before he knew it, strands of hair were between his fingers and he pulled them harder just to feel the pink boy closer to him. It was so warm, this heat they exchanged, the flustered blush upon Gumball's face betraying his desire.

"We…shouldn't…be… doing this… here", Gumball uttered between moans as a supple tongue worked its way down the prince's neck. But it was obvious to both of them it was impossible to stop now. Gumball soon gave up resistance and sunk down, supported only by Marshall's strong arms.

Marshall let out a small chuckle. "Bit too late for that", he smiled against the other boy's skin. He was just as desperate.

_I need to feel you, to know that you are real._

Possessively his mouth came down harder on the pink skin, and he sucked on it until it had turned red. The prince groaned, torn between the sensation of skilled lips and the stinging pain of being bitten. A beautiful dark mark graced Gumball's neck when those lips retreated.

By this time, Marshall was already hovering over the bubblegum boy, spread out on the cold tile floor. Gumball did not seem to mind, or even be aware of the cool tiles on his back, as he watched Marshall with glazed eyes. The fire within was enough to keep both of them warm. Shirt were quickly taken off and trousers became undone within the blink of an eye.

_How beautiful._

Even after all this time Marshall was still enthralled by the beauty of this boy laying beneath him, stripped of everything, flushed a deep pink. And as the vampire reclaimed his lover's mouth, hands wandered lightly down Gumball's stomach, trailing fingers towards the prince's desire. The prince shivered when those slender fingers found his heated arousal and started to stir him so slowly it was maddening.

The vampire licked his lips, hearing the sweet noises he had so dearly missed. It took all of his control not to rush things, to give in to this relentless urge stirring in his lower abdomen.

"Please", Gumball pleaded, so delicious Marshall felt he would burst into flames instantly.

The hand that was not stroking the prince's flesh, crept up to Gumball's face. Readily the prince took in the fingers brushing his lips and started sucking on them, lubricating them with his saliva.

Soon enough Marshall took them out again, bringing it to the prince's entrance where he carefully pushed one, then two fingers in. A gasp escaped Gumball's lips when he felt the cool fingers entering. The constant teasing of his heated flesh made him forget about it in an instant and with both his front and back being attacked, he soon was ready to take Marshall in.

"Lift your hips a little", the vampire requested out of breath. It was almost hard to focus with him being so aroused. More forcefully then he would have liked he made his way in, savouring the warmth that enveloped him the deeper he went. Gumball's sweet cries urged him on and after pulling in and out a few times, the vampire started thrusting. A moan escaped his own lips as he pushed inside the tight heat of the other boy's body, his breath coming out in ragged stops. He started moving even faster, the prince's hips now matching his pace, rocking franticly. Fire flared in his lower regions as he and his partner came close to orgasm. They kissed as they connected as far as possible, giving in to passion. Marshall felt how the prince trembled as he climaxed, digging his nails into the vampire's back, and not long after he too felt the wonderful shudder coursing through his body. Satisfied and exhausted he crumpled, holding on to Gumball. They shared one last tender kiss before giving in to the fatigue.

_I can't win from you._

* * *

**A/N: My boys are back, I am back, what a wonderful day! Life happened (and a writer's block) but I finally took this story up again (praise me). **

**I was going to put a whole explanation here, but since I wrote the whole chapter in one go it's close to 2 PM and my brain stopped functioning. **

**Anyways, thanks for reviews, likes and follows. Any questions or comments? Let me know! (really, I'm lonely, pay attention to me).**

**Tune in next time for more angst - and who knows - sexy bits (don't get your hopes up though).**


End file.
